dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Doodle
Episode information= "Doug's Doodle" is the second part of the tenth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie/Smash Adams *Lamar Bone *Mrs. Wingo *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Judy Funnie Synopsis Doug draws a mean doodle of Ms. Wingo and accidentally hands it in instead of his essay. He fantasizes about being a James Bond-like hero, Smash Adams, and thinks about breaking into the school to find the doodle. Plot Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Hi. It's me, you know who. Operation Wingo was on the way. There was no turning back. The episode begins with Doug's alter ego Smash Adams and Porkchop attempting to break into the school building as they emerge from a lake. The next scene also shows Smash Adam's silhouette sneaking through the background, with Porkchop poking him from behind, causing him to fall over. Main Episode Smash Adams and his dog continue their plan to break inside. While climbing the building, Smash ends up swinging through the ropes and remembers how it all began. The next scene cuts to Ms Wingo's class where Boomer is reading a comic book, Roger is taking a class nap, and Doug is drawing a doodle of Ms. Wingo. He hides it behind his essay as Ms. Wingo comes around. When the teacher tells the students to pass in their essays, Doug hands his in to Patti, mesmerized by her, and discovers that he has accidentally handed in his doodle of Ms. Wingo instead of his essay to the teacher by mistake. Doug's imagination: Doug is at home eating dinner with his family until he hears the doorbell ringing. When he answers it, he finds a doodle of Ms. Wingo despondent over the fact that Doug drew her how she looks on the paper and Doug stares back in fear, shutting the door in the process. The teacher is set to grade the essays and Doug tries to play it cool. When Ms. Wingo asks who drew one of the papers, Doug, thinking that she has found his doodle, confesses, only to discover that it was just an essay titled "My First Pair of High Heels," which turns out to be Beebe's. Doug feels embarrassed as the class laughs and he contrives a way to get back his doodle. He stares at the window and has an idea. Doug's imagination: Doug opens the window, letting out a gust of strong wind as it blows the papers off the desk, forming a tornado. Doug grabs the doodle and rips it to shreds as everyone cheers for him. Doug tries to open the window to blow the papers away, but fails when he accidentally steps on Roger's foot attempting it. When Ms. Wingo catches him, he is sent back in his seat. Doug realizes the humiliation he would suffer and later imagines himself as a pilgrim locked between wood as everyone calls him a witch, even though he only drew a doodle. In reality, when he sees the Smash Adams comic book Boomer is reading, he gets an idea. Doug's imagination: Smash Adams and his dog make it inside the house and battle a couple of janitors in the hallway. Smash makes his way inside and grabs the doodle on Ms. Wingo's desk. Doug then realizes that he is running out of time, and Ms. Wingo is getting really close to seeing his doodle. But Doug has an idea and knows exactly how Smash Adams would stop his teacher from seeing the drawing. Doug's imagination: Smash is having wine with Ms. Wingo, who looks somewhat prettier than usual. As Smash compliments the teacher, he reaches from behind and grabs the doodle. Doug walks up to the teacher to compliment her to distract her from seeing the doodle. He ends up knocking the globe over trying to grab the doodle from behind and falls over. When his doodle is exposed on the table, he tries to cover it. But Ms. Wingo notices it anyway and asks who drew it. Boomer laughs at the drawing. So he takes the blame and is told to stay after class. Doug is relieved, but felt bad that Boomer was about to take the blame for the drawing. Doug's imagination: Boomer is now sent to Mr. Bone's office and Smash is seen hiding behind the walls as he feels that he wouldn't like seeing anyone end up in the assistant principal's office for a drawing they didn't even do. So he enters the office and tells the assistant principal that he is the one he wants instead. Doug later confesses to Ms. Wingo that the drawing belongs to him and he stays after class instead. During that time, Ms. Wingo shows Doug her album of the drawings of her from her past students and asks Doug to sign his paper, which he does. Ms. Wingo also makes him wipe the desk tops before leaving. As Doug finishes, he later imagines himself as Smash Adams riding away by car out through the classroom, with the words "Doug Funnie: Secret Agent" shown in the epilogue. Trivia *This marks the first time Doug's trademark scream is heard. It would later be commonly heard in some Season 3 & 4 episodes. |-| Gallery= 01.jpeg Doug's Doodle.jpg |-| Transcript= Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can